


The Atlas Detective

by Howardblake02



Category: RWBY
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Family, Friendship, Gen, Intrigue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27757738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Howardblake02/pseuds/Howardblake02
Summary: Whitley Schnee envied his sisters. They had such simple goals in life. One wanted to join the military while the other wanted to be a Huntress. He had no such interests and inheriting the family business lost its appeal years ago. Lately, his joy came in the form of proving his superior intellect by exposing the largest conspiracy in all of Remnant. He'd find this elusive Queen soon enough.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a heads up, I know the latest volume is currently ongoing but I've decided to wait till it finishes before I start watching it because I hate waiting week by week. So please avoid spoilers if you comment.

Loud music blared as the blonde strut into the club with her usual confident swagger. Unbeknownst to her dad and sister, she was very familiar with the setting she walked into. A large crowd of bodies dominated the dance floor as the DJ was busy hyping them up for the next bass drop. Unfortunately, she wasn't here for pleasure. Yang was on a mission and gods help anyone who got in her way tonight.

She scanned the bar area and wouldn't you know it, she found the very person she needed to see. He was just finished talking to a man in a bowler hat who looked vaguely familiar but with the distance between her along with the brightly flashing lights, it was hard to make out any more than that. Whatever, she wasn't interested in him anyway.

Yang sauntered up to the bar next to the club owner. "Strawberry Sunrise, no ice. Oh, and one of those cute little umbrellas."

Junior regarded her for a moment but before he could say anything, another voice butted in.

"Whoo! Hey there!" A younger man, a bit on the scrawny side stumbled up next to Yang. "Damn girl, you lookin hella fine. Can I get you a drink?"

"Pass." Yang rolled her eyes and didn't even bother facing him. She waited patiently for her drink while keeping her peripheral on Junior who snorted at the display and downed his shot of whiskey. The guy next to her clearly didn't get the message or was too hammered to care at this point.

"Come on baby, don't be like that." Jeez this guy was persistent. He tried to wrap his arms over her shoulders but she forcefully shrugged him off. "I can show you some other moves if you want."

"Not interested." Yang tapped her finger on the bar impatiently. She'd dealt with these kinds of assholes before. Just ignore him and he'll find some other girl to harass. "Just walk away pal. I'm not in the mood for this bullshit tonight."

Mr. Smooth let out a dramatic sigh. "Fine, be a bitch."

Of course, typical guy response. Boo-hoo no one wants to go out with me even though I treat all women like queens. Sluts only go for the chads. Newsflash buddy, being nice alone doesn't get you laid. If she had a lien for every guy who tried to hit on her in the clubs she frequented with her friends, she'd be richer than the Schnee Dust Company. She casually flipped him the bird as he disappeared into the mass of tangled limbs moving to the beat of the music.

Unfortunately, the little exchange cost her the precious few seconds she needed to get Junior's attention. He was already walking away, flanked by two near identical girls in dresses. She got up to follow but the bartender tapped her on the arm. "Here's your drink."

He looked slid the cocktail over and looked at her expectantly. Yang huffed in frustration as her quarry slipped further and further away. Talk about bad luck. Her uncle wasn't nearby, was he? Well, at least she could have a bit of alcohol to wash down this frustration. She shoved her hand into her pockets and froze. She checked her other pocket and found the same result: Nothing.

No way. No. Fucking. Way.

"Son of a bitch!" Yang's eyes flashed red but before she could storm off and look for the bastard who pickpocketed her, the bartender cleared his throat.

"Uh, funny story. I think I left my wallet back home." Yang chuckled nervously. She stared longingly at her Strawberry Sunrise for a second. "And I'm not really thirsty anyway. It looks great by the way."

The bartender scowled at her and slid the drink away from her. He eyed her suspiciously while the busty blonde tried for a winning smile but inside she was seething. When she got her hands on the little thief, no one would be able to find the body. Thankfully, her wallet was the only thing missing. She took out her scroll from inside her coat pocket but as she did, a little piece of paper came with it.

_Outside, now._

Yang's eye twitched as the little note crumpled almost into nothing in her fist. The absolute gall of this guy. He just robbed her and he had the audacity to call _her_ out? What's his game? Wait, why was she even stressing about it? He pretty much gave her a free ticket to kick his ass into the dirt.

She began to make her way through the crowd to the exit. Any poor soul that was unfortunate enough to get in her way was shoved roughly to the side. There would be more chances to find Junior and ask about her egg donor another time. Ember Celica had a date with a thief's face.

* * *

If Yang thought he couldn't get any more ballsy, she was proven wrong the moment she spotted him. He was casually leaning on her precious bike like he owned it. The blonde cracked her knuckles in preparation as she drew closer. He was shorter than she first realized since she didn't bother paying him any attention earlier. His brown hair was styled meticulously and his attire was appropriate for a night of clubbing. The sight of him calmly rifling only served to infuriate her further.

"Ah, I was wondering how long it would take you to get my message." The soon to be hospitalized crook merely glanced up at Yang as she approached. His speech pattern changed somehow. It was more upper class than before. "I'd imagine it would be rather difficult to find willing service without this." Waving her wallet.

Okay, enough was enough.

Yang activated her mecha-shift gauntlets and grabbed him by the front collar, lifting him completely off the ground. She cocked her fist back threateningly. "Any last words before I knock all of your teeth out?"

"A few actually." Bastard didn't even look fazed by the dust barrel in front of his face. "I don't think you want to destroy your chances of attending Beacon over something so petty like forty lien and gift card that only needs two more stamps for a free yoghurt."

Yang was so caught off guard by his blasé attitude she had to do a double take. Did he not see the weapon hovering inches in front of his eyes? "I-It's good yoghurt, shut up! How'd you even know I was going to Beacon? You stalking me or something you pervert?"

He sighed exasperatedly like he found this whole situation mildly inconveniencing instead of threatening. "If the mecha-shift weapon you're so fond of waving around isn't a dead giveaway, I don't know what is. Civilians don't just stroll through nightclubs armed with dust weaponry. Plus, your driver's license indicated you were seventeen. The standard requirement age for attending a Huntsman Academy."

Yang tensed as she felt him move but was mildly surprised to see him holding out her wallet to her. After a moment of thought, she let him fall to the ground and snatched her belonging. After a cursory glance, all of the contents were intact; Even the yoghurt stamp card.

"Well that was a waste of my valuable time." Mr. Know-It-All said, straightening his clothes. "I'd say it was a pleasure meeting you Ms. Xiao Long but it really wasn't. Have a good evening regardless."

He made to walk away but Yang blocked his path. "We're not done here buster. I had plans for tonight and you just screwed it all up!"

"What a coincidence!" He spoke with mock surprise. "So did I. Neither of us got what we wanted so I guess that makes us even. Now, if you'll excuse me."

He made to sidestep but Yang didn't give him an inch.

"Alright, now you're just being rude."

Yang's eyes flashed red. She was being rude? SHE was being rude?!

"Look here, uh…"

"It's John. John Smith."

"Whatever the hell you name is!" Yang slammed a fist into her palm. "I came here for answers and you just cost me my chance to find them."

John scoffed. "And let me guess. You thought that a mobster with underground connections would help you out of the goodness of his heart? I highly doubt he would be swayed by the oh so tempting offer of thirty lien and the offer of free dessert. Your endeavor was doomed from the start. Unless of course you were going to go in guns blazing and resort to force to get your way."

Yang opened her mouth to argue but then closed it.

"Oh dear gods you were going to do exactly that, weren't you?" John pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Hey, I could've taken them." Yang straightened up and puffed her chest out confidently. She wasn't lying either. Huntsman training was no joke and she was the cream of the crop back in Signal. There was a reason they were trained to be the defenders of humanity. A couple of thugs would be easy compared to fighters with actual experience. Not to mention Aura and Semblances on top of it.

However, John didn't seem to agree with her assessment and stared at her as if she was the biggest idiot on the planet. "Alright, as much as I wish to be on my way, I feel as if it is my responsibility to educate you on how certain aspects of the world works since _clearly_ no one ever bothered to." He pointed back at the nightclub. "Do you see that? It may look like a hive of scum and yes, I'm sure there are plenty of illegal activities taking place in there as we speak but that doesn't change the fact that it is a legitimate business recognized by Vale law. Junior has all the necessary permits and I'm sure he pays all his taxes to keep the place up and running. Admittedly it is only a front for the more unscrupulous undertakings but in the eyes of the public, it is simply a nightclub. What do you think will happen if you go in there and start throwing punches if he didn't give you what you wanted?"

Yang scowled at him. She didn't appreciate the condescending tone he was using. "I would've gotten the info I needed one way or another."

The fact that John ruffled his own hair in frustration before taking a calming breathe was worth it. So threats to his life were treated with dismissal but playing dumb was worth getting riled up. Huh, go figure.

"Very well, let me spell it out for you." John glared at her. His startling light blue eyes seemed to pierce into her own. "If you so happened to throw the first punch, which having known you for all of five minutes, you're very likely to do, Junior would've been well within his rights to defend himself. Oh you'd win the battle no doubt, but you'd lose the war. One police report followed by a lawsuit and you may as well kiss your dreams of being a Huntress goodbye. Forgive me if I'm wrong but since you're no longer considered a minor, I believe we can add jail time to your growing list of infractions. Not to mention thousands of lien in damages and hospital bills you'll have to answer for. Your father and uncle might be Huntsmen but I doubt even their salaries from missions would be enough to cover all of it. Unless your sister is under a scholarship, her schooling at Signal might also be at risk. So yes, congratulations, you achieved your mission of getting intel, I hope it was worth it."

Yang grit her teeth at the mention of her family. He must've seen the small photograph that she kept in her wallet. The anger building up inside of her since this little prick showed up was reaching a boiling point and it showed as her hair began to emit small tongues of yellow flame. Everything had been simple up to this point. Go in, get what she wanted, and rough up a few baddies if they didn't deliver. They were known gangsters anyway, right? Nobody would bat an eye if she did put them in their place.

However, John's unflinching gaze shook her resolve. He knew that she could clearly wipe the floor with him ten times over and yet he stood firm against her. Normal people were averse to the idea of getting punched in the face, more so if they had to fight a Huntress like her.

"I'm sorry, did I strike a nerve?" John raised an unimpressed eyebrow. "Are you angry at me? Go ahead, throw the first punch. I won't stop you. Maybe then you'd see the consequences of your own actions and realize I was right."

Oh she was sorely tempted to do just that. Throw caution to the wind and live everyday like it was her last. That was Yang's style and always has been. But then Ruby's face came to mind along with her father's and uncle's. All the implications he mentioned earlier began to surface in her thoughts. Huntsman work did pay well but they weren't extremely rich by any means. Plus, cities like Vale did have laws for a reason and no one was exactly above it, even Huntsmen. In fact, she was pretty sure laws pertaining to Huntsmen were even more strict from some of the few lessons she had at Signal.

Aura and Semblances alone separated them from any normal civilian by a huge margin. Huntsmen could tank a lot of damage but a single attack might actually kill someone who didn't have Aura unlocked. If she gave in to her anger, she could have killed John right then and there. She could make excuses all she wanted. That he robbed her or provoked her somehow but in the end, the result would be the same.

The scary thing was, it would've been so easy too.

That thought was enough to drain whatever fight she had in her and her eyes immediately returned to their lilac color.

John was marginally surprised by her sudden change. "Well, you can listen to good reason after all. I was certain that I would be embedded two feet into the concrete. I'm grateful. I quite like my bones intact."

Gods, he was still such a prick.

John turned around and made to leave but Yang wasn't done with him yet.

"Not so fast, Johnny boy." The blonde grabbed him by the scruff of his neck, making him yelp. "Like I said, I came here for a reason and I'm the kind of gal who doesn't give up that easily."

"By all that is good, you are insufferable." John growled into the heavens. "Coming from me and with the people I know, that's saying a lot."

"Aww shucks, I'm flattered." Yang forcefully spun him around back to face her. "The feeling's mutual by the way. In any case, you're pretty smart. Annoying, but quick on the uptake. I'm thinking since I didn't knock you out into next week, you owe me a favor."

"That kind of logic is incredibly flawed."

"No, I'm pretty sure it's legit."

"You're not going to let me go until I help you, are you?"

"Yup." Yang said, popping the 'p' at the end.

"And if I refuse?"

"Guess you're stuck with me. We're getting along so well too."

A pause followed by slumped shoulders. "Fine."

Yang smirked triumphantly as she let go of him. Even if he tried to run, she could catch up to him easily and he knew it. She wasn't completely stupid. She'd bet her sweet motorbike that John Smith was just an alias he used to get around. His manner of speech indicated an upper class upbringing and the way he was so confident in his little speech earlier was telling of an abundance of political knowledge. He was also younger than she expected. At first he just looked scrawny but upon closer inspection, he looked closer to Ruby's age than her own. He might just be a rich kid just looking for a good time by sneaking off to a nightclub but if that was the case, why get involved with her at all?

Clearly there was more to "John Smith" than meets the eye.

"Well?" John asked in inquiry. "How may I be of assistance?"

Yang reached for her scroll and showed him a picture of a woman. It was an old photo that her dad hid in an old album but she managed to find it regardless. Honestly, she didn't know the exact reason why she wanted to find Raven. Maybe it was to yell at her for abandoning them. Perhaps it was just to look the woman in the eye and tell her she was glad she left them. Because if she hadn't, her little sister may never have been born and she never would have felt the love of a real mother from Summer Rose. But she'd think about it more when she reached that point. Baby steps. Yang had to find the woman first.

"Hmm, you mother I presume?" John studied the picture intently.

"How did you-?"

"You share many of the same features." John answered, eyes never leaving the scroll. "I'd even go so far as to say if it weren't for your hair color and eyes, you'd be the spitting image of her. Let's see. Huntress, a Beacon graduate I would guess seeing as how you live here. How long ago did she disappear? Any particular reason?"

"Not that I know of and she left as soon as I was born." Yang said, bitterness creeping into her voice.

John nodded. "Does she have any relatives besides you?"

"Well, my uncle is her fraternal twin."

"Ah, now I see the resemblance yes." John said, frowning in thought. "What's her last name?"

"Branwen."

"Your mother's in Mistral." John abruptly tossed the scroll back to Yang.

The blonde was so shocked by the sudden answer she almost failed to catch her scroll. "W-What? Are you sure?"

"Well, it's not a guarantee but the odds are eighty-five percent that I'm correct." John explained. "You should really keep yourself updated on international matters. There have been plenty of reports of a wandering tribe of bandits that are a constant thorn in the Mistral Council's side. They mostly target the surrounding villages that are far from the main Kingdom itself, making it rather difficult for the authorities to take action. They're called the _Branwen_ Tribe if I'm not mistaken and I rarely am. I don't believe that's simply a coincidence and if she's not there then it would be a good place to start looking."

Yang was speechless. She couldn't believe it. After years of looking for answers, the location of her mother was practically given to her in such a nonchalant manner. She expected the reveal to be dramatic at least and not bluntly given to her like one would tell her the correct answer on a multiple choice quiz. Now that she had the information, she didn't know what to do.

"So with that, I'd say we're square." John said, checking his watch. "I really must be going. Good night Ms. Xiao Long and I wish you luck in any future endeavors."

She grabbed his wrist one last time.

"Thanks." Yang said with a sincerity even she didn't expect. To think that she would be grateful to a guy who tried to hit on her and stole her wallet earlier was unthinkable and yet here she was. "This…this means a lot to me."

John's expression never changed but Yang liked to imagine that his eyes softened up just a little bit. "Try not to destroy any nightclubs from here on out."

Yang couldn't help but laugh. He was such a prick. Here she thought they were having a moment. "No promises."

She let him go and watched as he disappeared from her sight when he rounded the corner. What a strange guy.

* * *

"John Smith" was beyond irritated. All his planning and preparations tossed out the window just because of some trigger happy blonde. He shuddered to think of what might've transpired if he hadn't stepped in when he did. Junior's place was a font of information of the dealings of the criminal underworld. The owner had his fingers in every pie which was useful for John's own purposes. Unfortunately, Torchwick had slipped away and he wasn't able to learn anything of use. What a waste.

John continued walking for a few more blocks before his path was blocked by two very annoyed individuals. The first was a petite woman with tan skin and a clean shaved head except for a slight Mohawk type haircut. The other was a faunus with a dog's tail swishing angrily behind him.

"Good evening, may I help you?"

"Cut the crap Schnee, we know it's you." Harriet stomped over and didn't hesitate to whack him over the head. "That's for sneaking off without so much as a warning!"

"Ow! I thought Ironwood sent you here to protect me?"

"We can't exactly do that when our charge breaks protocol and goes gallivanting off to the shady parts of Vale." Marrow frowned at him. "Dude, seriously? The General would have our heads if he found out. You deserve that."

"I think we all learned a valuable lesson tonight." The now revealed Whitley Schnee rubbed the spot where the smallest of the specialists had clubbed him. Harriet was still fuming and Whitley adamantly avoided her angry gaze. For such a small woman, she was definitely intimidating. "I'm sure this breach in security will help you improve countermeasures to make sure this doesn't happen again and I learned not to associate with blondes. They're nothing but trouble."

"What?"

"Long story." Whitley waved it off. "Now come along. This hair dye is starting to itch and I would love nothing more than a hot shower after the night I've had."

"Cheeky little brat." Harriet grumbled.


	2. Chapter 2

The blinds to his room were abruptly drawn apart, letting the midmorning sun's glare filter through. Whitley groaned and petulantly flipped over onto the other side away from the window. He grabbed one of the nearby pillows and shoved it on top of his head.

"Rise and shine sleepyhead!" A chipper voice greeted, determined not to let him return to blissful sleep. "Time to get up. You have a full day ahead of you."

Maybe if he ignored her, she'd magically disappear.

His large blanket was ripped from him not a second later, leaving his body feeling instantly chilly. Whitley was determined not to let it get to him. He lived his whole life in Atlas which had a practically arctic climate all year around. Granted, the whole city had an insulation system or else everyone would have frozen to death when the first blizzard hit, but that was beside the point! He could handle a little cold if it meant five more minutes. He refused to let her win.

"I didn't want to do this but…" The current bane of his existence sighed. A moment later, there was a slight movement along the foot of the bed. Something tiny was steadily making its way toward him. Oh no. Just ignore it. Whatever the little cretin did just ignore it. Be strong.

"Babababa!" A small pudgy hand annoyingly grabbed a lock of his hair and began to tug on it insistently. If that wasn't enough, he felt a slight weight settle on top of his chest. "Bababababa!"

There was no way he could get back to sleep now.

"You're fired." Whitley grumbled, his voice muffled by the pillow.

"Right, just like I was fired yesterday and the day before that." The progenitor of the little devil bouncing on top of him said. Even with his eyes still closed, he could practically feel her rolling her eyes at him.

"I mean it this time." Whitley begrudgingly opened his eyes to the sight of an infant happily babbling and drooling over his pajamas. "Pack your things."

Saphron Cotta-Arc laughed. "You'd have to get your lazy ass out of bed first to sign the necessary paperwork for that. Getting you to do _that_ much work would be a miracle all on its own."

"If I'd have known you would be this snarky, I never would have taken you on as my assistant." Whitley scowled at the woman who merely giggled at the sight of him holding her son Adrian as far away from him as possible. The young Schnee visibly recoiled as he sniffed a foul odor. "Also, get this poop filled thing out of my sight."

"Aww, did you make a boom-boom?" Saphron cooed at her little boy who just clapped as if it was some great achievement to soil himself. "Come on, time for a diaper change. And you need to get your butt downstairs in the next fifteen minutes or else I'm sending Harriet up to get you."

Without waiting for his reply, she promptly shut the door to his room. Pushy woman. If she wasn't so reliable he would've made good on his threat weeks ago. Unfortunately, she and her wife, Terra Cotta-Arc, were pivotal to his stay in Vale for the foreseeable future. He wasn't so sure about the little munchkin. _He_ definitely served no purpose here, other than to cause him misery.

With a tired yawn, he finally decided to drag himself out of his large king sized bed. He opted for a quick shower to wash off any remaining flecks of brown from his hair, returning it to the pristine white his family was known for. While last night was a total loss, the new day might provide him with new opportunities. Torchwick came to Junior for a reason and while he wasn't able to get close enough to know what that reason was; the criminal was bound to make a move sooner or later. The man always did have a penchant for showmanship and he loved being tomorrow's headline.

Plus, Whitley had a few tricks up his own sleeve that will tip the scales in his favor in but a few hours.

Stepping out of the shower and finishing his basic morning rituals, he made his way down for breakfast.

"Not bad. Made it with two minutes to spare." Terra commented from her seat at the table. Saphron was already seated next to her with Adrian in a booster seat making a mess of his own breakfast. Both women had already changed into their respective office wear. Off to the side flanking the large glass doors that lead into the pool area of the penthouse were the two members of the Ace-Ops, Harriet and Marrow.

"Everyone's so hostile toward me lately." Whitley took his own seat at the head of the table where his own breakfast sat waiting. An omelet loaded with an assortment of fine herbs and peppers with a few slices of toast smeared with some marmalade. A steaming cup of coffee sat beside his plate, a special brew imported all the way from Vacuo. Anything else was unacceptable. He wasted no time in scooping in teaspoons of sugar and pouring just a dash of cream before taking his first satisfying sip. "Did I offend you all in some way that I don't know about? If I did, I am not sorry and I will remind you I'm technically in charge here."

"How could we ever forget, your highness." Harriet snorted from her sentinel position by the door. "You can't seem to shut up about it."

Marrow and Terra snickered at the barb while Saphron at least had the decency to hide hers in a fake cough. Adrian just laughed because everyone else was laughing. Traitors all of them.

"I'm simply stating facts. No need to be snippy." Whitley said, taking a bite of his omelet.

"We wouldn't be acting this way if our _boss_ actually does what he's supposed to." Saphron teased, wiping some of the smeared baby food all over her son's face. "A nightclub? Really? After you just dumped all of your paperwork on me? Way to downplay the son of the CEO stereotype. I didn't even know you enjoyed those type of places. Figured it would be too low-brow even for you."

"Let's just say I'm open to new experiences." Whitley tried for a charming smile. "Besides, I don't know what you're complaining about. I finished all of my paperwork."

"My desk back at the satellite office begs to differ." His secretary glared at him. Whitley chose to ignore that in favor of taking another sip of his coffee. There might be some truth to what she said but he could neither confirm nor deny her accusations.

The peaceful morning ambience was interrupted by a dark ringtone from Whitley's scroll.

_Dun dun dun duuuuuuun! Dun dun dun duuuuuun!_

Everyone turned to look at the young Schnee who couldn't help but sigh mournfully. He had specific ringtones set for certain people in his list of contacts and he chose this particularly ominous tone for one person and him alone. Only he would want an update report on the company's operations first thing in the morning. Whitley couldn't even enjoy breakfast without the man breathing down his neck. Typical father.

Reluctantly accepting the call, Whitley held the device up to his ear and spoke politely. "Good morning father. How may I be of assistance?"

"About time you picked up." Tch, not even bothering with any pleasantries. Some things never changed it seemed. "How goes the construction? I grow tired of the press hounding me for any news of your little business venture. If I'd known it would cause me this much headache, I never would have agreed to this!"

"Everything's moving according to schedule father." Whitley assured. "We're merely putting the finishing touches. I've signed all the necessary paperwork. Soon, the Vale branch of the Schnee Dust Company will be open for business. I spoke with a few investors who were more than willing to assist and we're beginning to process applications for employees of administration, marketing, etc."

"Hmm, that's good I suppose." Jacques Schnee huffed. "I'm putting a lot of money on this boy. Don't besmirch our name any further and make sure this venture of yours turns a profit or else I'll have you dragged back home. Succeed and I have half a mind to make you the official heir instead of your sister."

Whitley rolled his eyes but he maintained his false jovial tone. He could think of nothing duller than sitting behind a desk watching the stock markets go up and down all day. However, he needed his father to think that succeeding him was his life's ambition. "Of course father. Rest assured, my venture will yield results soon. The survey teams have already sent me locations of potential Dust Deposits. We'll have our first shipments by the end of the year. I'm also making plans to hold a little charity event once the Vytal Festival starts."

"Yes, the masses do love their celebrations. Very well, see it done." There was a slight pause and Whitley was sorely tempted to swipe the end call when father added. "Oh, by the way, I've instructed Weiss to live with you until the term at Beacon starts in a few days. I'm not spending more lien than I have to for her accommodations and I'm sure you have plenty of room in that penthouse of yours. I should know since the company is paying for it."

Whitley winced at the mention of his sister. Of all the rotten timing, she had to come to Vale a few days early. Last he'd heard, she was planning to arrive in the Kingdom on the day of Initiation itself. Plans changed apparently and at the last minute too! How wonderful. Not that he could blame his sister. He knew that any of them would jump at the chance to be away from Schnee Manor.

Unfortunately, this complicates a few things. Only a handful of people knew the real reason he had come to Vale and two of them were standing at attention by the glass doors. The rest were back in Atlas. It was hard enough to maintain appearances with actual business meetings and company matters to attend to on top of his _other_ job. He'd be hard pressed to hide things from Weiss. She was perceptive as they came.

No matter, he'd just have to continue doing what he was good at and that was playing the game as he liked to call it.

"Very well, I shall happily host my sister until she departs for Beacon."

"That's good to hear. Because her flight should be arriving soon. In forty minutes to be exact."

Whitley's eye twitched in irritation. He waits until now to notify him?! Invite the man to a fundraiser and he would be the first person to arrive in order to rub elbows with the other one percent. When it came to his family, the man couldn't be bothered with something so trivial. His father was an absolute bastard at times. Oh who was he kidding? His father was an absolute bastard all the time. "I mustn't be late then. Goodbye father."

He might've swiped the end call a little harder than necessary.

Whitley then shoved the rest of his omelet in his mouth and downed the contents of his mug. After swallowing, he stood up and clapped his hands for attention. "It looks like we'll be having a guest for a few days. Saphron change of plans. Take the rest of the day off and help my sister settle in. Before you say anything else, yes I shall handle all the paperwork I missed. Please inform housekeeping to prepare one of the guest bedrooms. Oh and remind them to steer her away from my personal study. I shall join Terra at the office after I pick up my dear sister from the airship terminal."

Harriet and Marrow were already moving. They were dressed in the standard uniforms of a security detail but they played their parts so well you'd think that it was their real occupation instead of a pair of world class hunters under General Ironwood himself. Harriet spoke into the coms in her ear to bring the car up front. The two specialists flanked him in a tight formation as they descended the private elevator into the lobby and the trio kept a brisk pace as they walked to the main entrance. The limousine was already parked and a chauffeur held the door open for his entourage.

Say what you will about the inhabitants of the cold north but nothing beats Atlas efficiency.

* * *

Weiss was a mask of cold indifference as the limousine cruised through the streets of Vale. Just once, she wanted to be able to determine the directions she wanted to take in life without it all being mapped out for her like some itinerary. No, once again her father needed to have the final say in matters despite all her efforts in making her own arrangements. Freedom had always been a rare commodity for her but it still frustrated her to no end that such a simple matter of her departure plans had to be ripped from her as well.

"Please stop pouting Weiss, I said I was sorry." Whitley sighed from his position beside her. "The morning rush hour is cruel no matter what Kingdom you live in."

She didn't bother giving him a response. Objectively speaking, she knew it wasn't his fault that he'd been twenty minutes late but her mind was too clouded with anger at the moment to care. It also didn't help being reminded of the stark difference in how her father treated his children. Her brother had always been the golden child from the moment he was born. Here he was with an entire retinue of staff ready to answer to his beck and call and yet she was only allowed certain privileges with strict conditions attached to them. She had to fight tooth and nail to convince Jacques to let her enroll at Beacon while Whitley could snap his fingers and he had the entire support of the company. With such blatant favoritism and their disastrous family relationship, no wonder Winter joined the military the first chance she got.

"Shall we make a stop and perhaps grab something to eat?" Whitley offered. "The flight from home must've been long. I know a few quaint little spots around the area that might suit your tastes. An early lunch perhaps?"

Her brother was quite talkative today Weiss couldn't help but notice. "No thank you. I'd really just like to settle in for now."

"As you wish." Whitley nodded respectfully and sat the remainder of the trip in silence.

Weiss snuck a little sideways glance at him. She'd never been particularly close with her brother. Aside from awkward dinners at the manor and formal events, they never interacted much outside of those. Sure they would run into each other along the halls of Schnee Manor but aside from a curt greeting, the siblings just went about their business. It was sad to think about really.

His personality and general attitude didn't win him any points either. Weiss would never admit this out loud but she was unnerved by how she can never truly know what her brother is thinking at the moment. He could be the perfect son, the charismatic host, the sympathetic listener, and a bunch of other roles as the situation called for it. But underneath it all, Weiss felt that he was just putting on a show for the whole world to see. Of course she had no proof of this and he could in fact just be gifted in all those areas.

Still, the doubt existed in the small corner of her mind.

"Ah, here we are." Whitley's voice nearly made her flinch. "Home sweet home, at least for a while in your case."

The limousine began pulling into the entrance of the hotel that could perfectly describe her family's lifestyle; grandiose and indulgent. She wouldn't be surprised if this establishment had all five stars. A single night must've cost a small fortune all on its own. It spoke volumes as to her family's wealth that Whitley could afford to rent the single penthouse suite for the past few months.

As the car came to a stop at the entrance, a blonde woman in a crisp business suit waited patiently on the front steps. The car door was pulled open for her as the one called Marrow assisted her out of the limo.

"This is my assistant Saphron." Whitley introduced, still seated inside the car. "She'll be the one to get you settled in."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Schnee." The woman offered a polite smile and nod. Funnily enough, Saphron's greeting didn't feel forced. She sounded genuinely pleased to meet her. "If you'll follow me. I'm sure the flight from Atlas must've been long. I should know. We flew in from Argus and I must've had jetlag for days!"

The older woman let out a small giggle at that and Weiss couldn't help but smile. She certainly radiated a warm and friendly demeanor that was so refreshing. Weiss considered herself a good judge of whether someone was faking or not but Saphron did not strike her as the type. She'd spent most of her life surrounded by people who couldn't look past her last name. What a welcome change of pace.

"I'll leave her in your hands then." Whitley said. The bellhops and hotel staff were almost done unloading her belongings from the trunk.

"You better get those papers signed today Mister Slacker." Saphron gave Whitley a stern glare. "I told Terra to watch you like a hawk. If I still find them on my desk when we come in tomorrow, you are going to get it big time."

Weiss's eyes widened. Did…did she just hear that correctly? She never expected the woman to be so brazen as to threaten her employer, a Schnee no less. The young heiress glanced back somewhat hesitantly waiting for her brother's outburst. It was inevitable. Well, there were plenty of other assistants they could hire. It was nice knowing the woman for all of thirty seconds. However, the surprises kept coming one after the other as it was Whitley of all people who looked visibly chastened.

Instead of answering, Whitley hastily rolled up the car's power windows and pointed at his ear pretending not to hear anything. The trunk slammed shut as the last of her bags were placed on trolleys. Marrow climbed back into the navigator's seat next to the driver. Whitley gave them a small wave as the car drove off and exited onto the road.

Saphron huffed beside her. "I swear, that boy hired me just to avoid working."

Weiss was still somewhat processing what just happened. By all accounts, Saphron should've been fired with that attitude of hers. It was completely unprofessional. Honestly, if it had been her in Whitley's position, Weiss wouldn't hesitate. It might be harsh but a corporate structure and professional relationship was crucial to any business. Employee's couldn't just talk back whenever they felt like it. There was procedure involved and concerns had to be brought up to the proper channels. This had been drilled into their skulls as young children and yet…her brother just allowed it to happen.

Her brother, who as far as she could remember idolized father.

Her brother…who she barely knew and was almost a stranger to her in their own home. Had he always been like this? Or was this another one of his masks?

"Ms. Schnee? Is everything alright?"

"Oh! Yes, everything's fine." Weiss hastily regained her composure. "I'm just tired from the trip, that's all."

"Then let's get you to your room so you can relax and unwind." Saphron began leading her to the private elevator flanked by two burly security guards. She pressed the button and the two of them began to ascend. "I always think a long hot soak in the tub helps. Should I have one of the maids draw one for you?"

Once again, the woman's friendly demeanor was off-putting at first but comforting nonetheless. "Yes that would be lovely."

"And do you have any preference of what you'd like to have for dinner later this evening?" Saphron inquired politely. "It's a bit early but I can ask the chef to whip up something extra special."

"No, I'm fine thank you. Perhaps just your usual fare?" Weiss said. "I'm not feeling particularly hungry at the moment."

"Alright, if you change your mind just let me know. Oh we also have to cover some ground rules once we get you settled in. It's not much, just a few things here and there that your brother wants to let you know. Other than that, you have free reign."

Weiss frowned at that. Ground rules? Was it something Jacques passed on to Whitley to implement while she was here? She wouldn't be surprised if he did but she'd be damned if she let that man control her more than necessary.

"Oh and I have to apologize in advance." Saphron said. "There's one other person you have to meet. He can also be a handful but he's completely harmless."

Weiss was about to ask who this person was but then the elevator doors opened into a vast living space. If she was anyone else, she might've been impressed by the interior design and classy furnishings to the entire floor. Still, she could appreciate the effort and thought put into the modern designs. The hotel owner clearly spared no expense for this particular part of the establishment. This would do for a few days.

Her heels clicked on the marble tiles as Weiss stepped into the penthouse. She watched as Saphron bent over with her arms outstretched for something but then her heart stopped as the blonde woman came back up. In her arms was the most adorable little baby she'd ever seen! Oh, he had such cute chubby little cheeks!

"Hello there," Weiss smiled at the little boy, one of the rare times it wasn't forced. In fact, she was fighting the strong urge not to squeal. A Schnee must be calm and composed at all times. "What's your name?"

"Babababoo!" Was the response she got and honestly, she'd already lost the fight once she stared into his large innocent doe like eyes.

"Aww, he likes you." Saphron laughed. "This little guy's name is Adrian Cotta-Arc. My wife is at the office with your brother so you'll meet her tonight as well."

Weiss almost didn't catch what the woman was saying as she held up a finger and felt a little baby's hand wrap around it playfully.

Screw it.

"You're so adowable. You're the cutest wittle thing in the world! Yes you are!" Weiss cooed, all composure thrown out the window. The little infant giggled happily and babbled away with not a single care in the world. Okay, maybe the next few days before Beacon started wouldn't be too bad.

* * *

Dinner that night went about as well as it could have. Conversation was light, mostly dominated by Saphron and Terra doing their best to ease Weiss into their little dynamic here. She must've been quite shocked with how informal his assistant was with him and he couldn't blame her. She was merely a product of the environment they were raised in. He'd been the same as well a long time ago but things changed. If he wanted bootlickers that worshipped the very ground he walked on, he never would have come this far. Plus, the woman kept him on his toes. Frankly, he rather enjoyed their little verbal spars. Makes things interesting in an already dull world.

His sister was in a considerably better mood this evening. Whitley suspected it might have something to do with the fact that she had specifically requested a seat next to the little monster but he hardly cared at the moment because he was feeling quite ecstatic as well. Why wouldn't he? Terra had finally finished installing the new software for the branch and allowed it to connect to the CCT.

After months of preparation, he could start his investigation in earnest. The mere thought of it was enough to get his blood pumping.

"My compliments to the cooks as always." Whitley dabbed his face with a napkin. "It's been a busy day so I think I'll retire early for the evening."

He stood up and gave them a curt bow. "Good night ladies. Little monster."

"Don't listen to him. He's just a big meanie." Weiss cooed at the baby. Her sister scowled at him and he just rolled his eyes in response before walking off. Faint sounds of conversation and cutlery faded away as he made his way up to the rooms. He entered the door at the far end of the hall and shut it behind him before twisting the lock.

Finally, no more distractions. For the next few hours, the outside world did not exist.

Some people might consider the inside of the room a big cluttered mess but Whitley liked to think of it as organized chaos. He knew exactly where everything was just as he'd left them and if anyone had come in here, he would know. The walls were plastered with dozens of maps, photos, and printed news articles with some connected by threads all across the room. In one corner of the room was an assortment of clothes along with some make-up and wigs on top of a small vanity mirror. The desk had been pushed to the side where his scroll terminal could be inputted. Meanwhile, the space in the middle was dominated by a single chair and nothing else.

He took a steadying breathe and centered himself. It was time to play.

He loosened the tie around his neck and inserted his scroll into the private terminal. He navigated through several programs before he found the one he was looking for. The system asked for a verification and Whitley automatically typed his password and before long he was granted access. He opened another program and activated it. A small progress bar appeared indicating that he had to wait a few more minutes until it was up and running.

Terra had done her job beautifully. It was a shame the people from Argus let her go after blaming her for a system malfunction that wasn't her fault but their loss was his gain. She was quite handy to have as the head of the new IT department and her expertise was invaluable to him. Hiring Saphron as well had been an added bonus he didn't expect but was grateful for. He'd needed Terra's expertise the most out of the two but Saphron at least lightened his work load. It wasn't easy to convince them to leave Argus and move to Vale but in the end the couple agreed to his more than generous terms. It also helped that his assitant's family lived on a frontier village not too far from the city.

Whitley plopped down on the chair in the center of the room, giving him a clear view of all his progress so far. All the evidence and connections he'd culminated all these years lay all around him. He always liked to start from the beginning before exploring new possibilities so that he could root himself in reality. This obsession had started long ago when one of his tutors, Arthur Watts had been allegedly killed in an accident involving a grave malfunction of the Paladins the military had been developing at the time.

Father never let him join a school like his other peers. Like his sisters, they were homeschooled and were given the best tutors money could buy. He found that he excelled in academics and could play the piano and violin on par with some of the best. Back then, he foolishly believed that he could earn his father's affection if he excelled in all his subjects. He was determined not to get punished like his sisters and so hung on the man's every word like it was law.

Then he met Arthur Watts, who was one of his teachers selected to teach him about electronics and software. The man was a genius, no question about it. He had an elegance to him that intrigued Whitley and over time, the boy had come to look up to him as well. The man was strict but fair and more importantly, he never sucked up to him just because he was the son of the wealthiest man in Remnant. Whitley liked that about him and the man would often teach him other things as well, philosophy, politics, and anything else they found interesting at the time once he was able to finish his standard lessons earlier than anticipated.

But then the news came that the man had died. Unbeknownst to anyone, Whitley had locked himself in his room for an entire day and wept for his deceased mentor. He was angry at the world as no one else seemed to care about his passing other than him. He'd begged and pestered his father to go attend the man's funeral at least but his father dismissed his pleas. It was then that he began to realize that even after all his efforts to earn the man's acceptance, Jacques would never see him as nothing more than a piece to further his own ends.

His whole life felt like a joke and it was no wonder his sisters detested the man.

Luckily for him, General Ironwood had visited his father for a meeting and took pity on the poor boy. He spoke on his behalf and convinced his father to let him attend the service. His father only agreed because he thought it would make for good publicity. Cunt.

The service had been small and only a handful of people bothered to show up. Whitley felt insulted on behalf of his former mentor. But then he'd thought to ask Ironwood something that rocked him to his core.

" _General, is it too much to ask for me to have Dr. Watt's bag? The large leather one he carries with him?" Whitley asked. "I'd like a small keep sake for me to remember him by."_

_The General looked to the young boy in pity. "I'm sorry, son. There was hardly anything we could salvage from the incident other than his body. We've also reviewed all footage prior to the accident. He came in with nothing but a small briefcase."_

If Ironwood had paid any attention to him afterward, he might've noticed the brief amount of shock on Whitley's face before he was able to school his features back to normal. A spark or something had been ignited within him that day from such a casual statement of fact. But could it even be called a fact if it was actually false to begin with? No, perhaps it was neither of the two. A matter of perception that lead someone to think it was their version of the truth.

However, Whitley was certain about one fact in particular. His mentor loved that bag. Dr. Watts was not much for sentiment but Whitley always remembered him bringing that large leather bag whenever he came into the manor. He always wondered why he would not buy a new one to replace it. His mentor said he liked keeping it around to remind him of where he started and how he built himself up from nothing. For a meticulous man to simply forget or misplace that reminder on a simple day of work? Doubtful.

Somehow, Dr. Watts was still alive. He had no proof but this brought up more questions and when Whitley tried to answer one, ten more would pop up.

From then on, Whitley began to take notice of such inconsistencies in the world all around him. Simple details that no one else bothered to question. Why would Dr. Watts fake his own death? If Grimm were so mindless, why hasn't humanity wiped them all out? A serial killer in Mistral just disappears without explanation? A famous criminal who enjoyed the spotlight was now laying low and robbing small dust stores? It reached a point where his curiosity pushed him over the edge and drove him to look for the answers himself. It was like an itch in his mind that needed to be scratched. He didn't know when it happened but he'd already fallen so deep into the rabbit hole with no way of going back. Even if he wanted to ignore all of it and feign ignorance, he couldn't deny that these events were taking place right under his nose. The only way out now was forward.

Everything he did from then on had only served to further his quest for answers. His father may be a bastard but his resources were vast and plenty useful for various situations. Money and reputation solved a lot of problems just by waving them in someone's face. As long as he could make Jacques think he was still under his thumb, he could easily access that enormous wealth for his own uses. It was a delicate charade that he had to maintain but it would be all worth it in the end.

He also felt a bit saddened that he had to sacrifice his relationship with his sisters. Now that he could actually understand their reasons for going against father's will, it was already too late. Winter had left them and joined the military while Weiss avoided him because of how father always favored Whitley over her. Unfortunate, but there was little he could do now to rectify such mistakes.

Perhaps in another life, he could have a normal relationship with a family who wasn't so fractured by one man's greed.

For now, the rabbit hole was beginning to lead deeper into the unknown and Whitley would gladly continue his current trajectory.

His scroll terminal pinged after a few minutes and Whitley tapped on the screen to reveal the vast array of camera feeds throughout the city of Vale. He might not be able to compare to his former tutor but he'd taught him enough to get by. A simple virus uploaded from his connection to the CCT allowed him to access certain utilities undetected. Unless someone was actively looking for his virus, it would remain beneath anyone's notice.

Whitley flipped through many of the live feeds until he finally found the person he was looking for.

"Well, hello there Mr. Torchwick." Whitley said to himself as he viewed the thief emerging from an alleyway. He switched to another camera in the area to get a better angle. Roman was casually strolling down a nearly deserted street with a few thugs that looked to be from Junior's gang following behind. The band of criminals entered a small dust shop that was still open: From Dust Til Dawn.

Whitley leaned back and decided to make himself comfortable. The search for answers was a long and tedious task which required patience above all else. He'd simply wait and follow the thief's movements using the cameras to get a better idea of his whereabouts. From there he can figure out the next course of action. Besides, he doubted anything interesting would come of a simple robbery.

Little did he know he was about to be proven wrong in a few minutes.


	3. Chapter 3

"Whitley Schnee, get your ass out here this instant!"

The teen in question jolted awake as Saphron banged on the door to his private office incessantly. He groaned as his neck started to ache due to the unfortunate position he was in when he passed out on top of his desk. He must've worked through the night without realizing. Whitley, glanced at his scroll to check the time and visibly winced when it read 11:35 am.

More banging.

"Give me a minute!" The Schnee leapt into action as he frantically began to stuff papers into drawers and clearing his private scroll terminal of any activity for the past twenty-four hours. He cursed as he stubbed his toe in his mad dash to throw a blanket over his new project that he'd been so obsessed with after witnessing last night's little…incursion. To think that a simple surveillance could yield such exciting new information was fortuitous on his part. Thank the Brother Gods that Terra had finished the link to the CCT that very day or else he might have missed the entire thing.

Ruby Rose.

Roman's escape.

The mysterious woman on the bullhead.

Headmaster Ozpin's arrival at the police station.

Whitley couldn't keep the grin off his face just thinking about the new revelations he'd witnessed. Why wouldn't he? He finally found the pieces of the puzzle he needed to get the ball truly rolling in his investigation. So far, all his evidence was fragmented and while they were noteworthy, the information they provided was too shaky to base any working theory behind it. Like pieces of a puzzle that were too vague to put anywhere. But now connections were beginning to form and from what little he learned last night was enough to point him in the right direction. Coming to Vale had been the correct decision after all.

Saphron's fuming red face was the first thing that greeted him as soon as he unlocked the door.

"Do you have ANY idea what time it is?! You missed three calls from the shareholders, two from the bank, and don't get me started on your annoying dad…!"

He was so elated by his new discoveries that he was able to tune out Saphron's nagging lecture about him skiving off his responsibilities and such. Whitley knew he should heed her lecture and he was well aware that she was going above and beyond what was required of her. Note to self, give her and Terra a few days of paid vacation leave with a nice bonus on top of it. That should appease her once her temper had cooled considerably. He would handle the little fallout of his actions soon enough. It wasn't the first time he shirked his duties and got away scot free with little more than a slap on the wrist.

But all that could wait as he had a different person he wanted to converse with today and as luck would have it, she was outside practicing her sword skills near the pool.

* * *

Weiss moved through her usual combat routines with practiced ease. The time of her departure to Beacon was just around the corner and it never hurt to be better prepared. She decided to get a light workout in before dinner and built up a good amount of sweat in the last hour and a half sparring with a phantom opponent. The heiress weaved through her many forms as she dispatched three more invisible enemies in her mind's eye. Off to the side, she spotted Marrow doing his usual rounds.

"Hiyah!" Weiss exclaimed with one last lunge before relaxing her stance.

She heard light clapping from behind her and was surprised to see her brother lounging on one of the chairs.

"Nicely done sister!" He complimented. "Even though I don't have any appreciation for combat, I can tell your movements were near perfect."

"Thank you?" Weiss responded hesitantly.

"Please, help yourself to my little spread." Whitley gestured to the small platter of sandwiches and sliced fruit on the table with a pitcher of cool water that had some lemon floating among the ice cubes. "I'm sure you must be famished."

Weiss's guard was immediately up as she regarded her brother with slight suspicion. He was acting a bit too polite today despite the little spectacle with Saphron earlier. He received quite the tongue lashing for missing breakfast as well as blatantly disregarding his corporate responsibilities. Still, she couldn't deny the slight hunger from an intense workout.

"If you insist." The heiress sheathed her blade and took a seat opposite of Whitley and helped herself to a sandwich and slice of orange. The polite smile Whitley gave her was quite unnerving. They ate in relative awkward silence for a few minutes. Weiss spent that span of time observing her brother.

She was still getting used to this new side of him and Weiss was at a loss of how to proceed. For as long as she could remember, Winter was the only one of her family that she had a close connection with and everyone else might as well be strangers in their own home. Her father was always too busy dealing with the business and mother spent most of her days staring down the end of a bottle.

Her brother…kept to himself.

No, that wasn't completely true. Now that she thought long and hard, her brother wasn't always so strange. She remembered him in their younger years as father's detestable little shadow. Always parroting whatever spiel the man said and constantly vied for his attention in any way he could. It was why she always gave him a wide berth because she didn't need another controlling bigot in her life. But something must have happened after that while she had been too busy avoiding him. The Whitley she knew would never have allowed a subordinate to reprimand him like Saphron did earlier. He would never have tolerated the snickers from Harriet and Marrow while they watched his predicament in clear amusement.

_What happened to you?_

"Lien for your thoughts?"

Weiss flinched as her brother caught her staring. He gave a light chuckle. "Relax Weiss, no need to be so uptight around me. If my presence bothers you so much, just say so and I will finish my reading elsewhere."

"No! No, you can stay." The words spilled forth without her realizing. "It's just…we've never actually talked as much before and I'm a bit…nervous."

Whitley raised his eyebrows in surprise as he set his book down on the table. "You? Forgive me if I sound skeptical but I'm not the one with a dust rapier ready to skewer or explode anyone I find mildly annoying on a whim. Oh yes, I am very terrifying indeed."

Did her brother just try to crack a joke? And for once at his own expense instead of someone else's?

"Well, you can't really blame me." Weiss said. "You've never been the easiest person to be around."

Whitley hummed thoughtfully. "Yes, I won't argue that little detail. Tends to happen when everything you could ever want is handed to you on silver and gold platters with shaved truffle on top. Although, I do remember a certain someone throwing a spectacular tantrum when we were younger. Something about the cake not being the right color."

Weiss blushed in mortification at the mention of said event. "I specifically said it was supposed to be baby blue icing! They gave me navy blue instead!"

"Oh, I remember it well." Whitley smirked. "Hard not to with all the screaming you did."

"I was seven!"

"Those poor bakers had to rush order a new one on the double." Whitley laughed in fond remembrance.

Weiss crossed her arms in a huff. "You're one to talk, Mr. I-Lost-My-Teddy!"

Whitley placed a hand over his chest. "Why must you reopen old wounds Weiss? Sir Hugs-a-lot was a dear companion and I will not have you besmirch his memory!"

"You dropped him in the fountain, dunce!"

"He died bravely."

Weiss rolled her eyes in exasperation and she caught the tiniest glimmer of a grin peeking out from her brother's face. Had he always been this annoying? Judging from how much Saphron grumbled about him giving her migraines, she thought it would be a safe bet to assume so. However, before she knew it the trepidation she felt from earlier had lessened significantly and she found herself relaxing in her brother's presence. The gap between them was still there but in that brief moment of nostalgia, she felt like he had subtly offered her an olive branch.

Unfortunately, years of scorn and fake empathy still gripped her in their icy claws. It wouldn't be the first time someone wormed their way into her good graces by wearing a mask of kindness and generosity. She knew better now and while she was glad for the apparent change in her brother, she couldn't allow herself to fully trust his intentions just yet.

A few minutes didn't erase years of family dysfunction.

And yet she couldn't deny the tiniest flicker of something beneath all the cold façade she presented to the world. Perhaps bridges could be mended. Well, if he truly wanted to start the process perhaps she could meet him halfway at least.

"So, what are you reading?"

Whitley's eyes never left the pages as he answered. "A history book written by Dr. Bartholomew Oobleck outlining notable events of Vale in particular. A recent interest of mine. The past is quite fascinating when you consider how we got where we are today. After all, if we don't learn from it then we'll be destined to repeat it."

"Huh, I never took you for a history buff." Weiss noted, taking a sip of cool water.

"Like I said, it's a recent topic that caught my attention." Whitley said, casually flipping to the next page.

The two siblings settled into more silence before Whitley spoke again. "May I ask you a question dear sister? Forgive me if it seems out of the blue but why did you choose Beacon of all places?"

Weiss was curious about what brought this up all of a sudden. "Well, it seemed to be the best choice among the academies in my opinion."

"Oh? Based on what criteria?"

"I mean they have a good track record of wins in the Vytal Tournament." Weiss racked her brain. "Not to mention out of all the Kingdoms, Vale and Atlas share the closest relationship with each other so it seemed appropriate."

"No other reason?" Whitley questioned. Weiss was slightly caught off guard with how intently he seemed to be gauging her responses. "Not once has it ever crossed your mind to go to Haven or Shade? I won't bother with the reason why you didn't want to stay in Atlas but surely if you wanted to distance yourself from father, any of the three schools would have done the job."

Weiss shrugged. "I have nothing against those academies and I'm sure they each have their own merits. You're right about my reason for not staying at home but nobody can deny that Headmaster Ozpin has taught some of the best Huntsmen at Beacon and I wish to be one of them someday. Even General Ironwood speaks highly of him."

Was it her imagination or did her brother's eyes narrow just the slightest fraction upon hearing the headmaster's name? Whitley had such a good stoic expression that she could hardly tell the difference. What was that about?

"I see."

* * *

Harriet and Marrow stepped into his private study at the appointed time he'd set.

"Right, straight to business." Whitley gestured to two additional chairs he placed in the room. The two Ace-Ops members wasted no time in claiming their usual spots in front of a holo-projector. "I'm sure the good general is anxious for our weekly progress report. Although, not to get ahead of myself but he'll be quite pleased with what I've managed to gather in the past 24 hours alone."

"After weeks of dead-ends, you better." Harriet huffed. "Still can't believe you managed to convince him to let you go through with this."

"I still can't believe we were the ones who drew the short straw." Marrow complained, slouching in his chair. "Knew we shouldn't have left it to chance. We were up against Clover of all people in a game of pure luck! How stupid were we?"

"Truly I'm touched by your concern for me." Whitley rolled his eyes. "I can see our time together has only strengthened the special bond we all share."

"Yeah, yeah, get on with it." Harriet waved him off impatiently.

"Please direct your attention to exhibit A." Whitley opened a file on his scroll that was connected to the projector and played the recording from before. The file displayed the same video from multiple angles as a thug crashed onto the street outside followed by a girl in a red cloak.

"Who's she?" Marrow asked. The young girl began to dispatch the criminals with speed and agility.

"That is Ruby Rose." Whitley said. "Age fifteen and a student from Signal Academy. She was minding her own business when our dear friend Roman Torchwick and his band of hoodlums entered the store. Unfortunately for Roman, he wasn't anticipating this quick turn of events but his loss is our gain because this is where things become a bit more interesting. Exhibit B."

Whitley opened another file, this time a camera angle on the same rooftop building Roman was trying to escape. The quality wasn't the best and the angle was fixed but it was sufficient. Ms. Rose landed on the roof not long after in pursuit of the thief. But then the bullhead showed up.

"Damn, he's packing some heavy equipment." Marrow whistled.

Harriet leaned forward in her seat as Glynda Goodwitch arrived on the scene. "Looks, like the cavalry arrived."

Whitley stayed silent as he let them view the rest of footage he acquired. Obviously, he already had the chance to watch these multiple times throughout the previous night and had his thoughts but it never hurt to get a second opinion. These two were still Huntsmen of the highest caliber and he wanted to gain any insight they have that he might have failed to consider.

"Who the hell is that?" Harriet frowned as Roman disappeared out of sight only to be replaced by a feminine figure whose notable features were too far away to capture on camera.

"Whoever she is, she's packing heat."

Whitley and Harriet gave Marrow a deadpan stare for the pun. The battle ended with Glynda choosing to push Ms. Rose and herself away from danger, giving their adversaries the chance to flee. Whitley paused the video and turned to the two Atlas Huntsmen. "So, anything you'd like to comment on what we all just witnessed?"

"Guess you were right about Roman being an accomplice to someone else." Harriet said, leaning back into her seat.

"Indeed." Whitley nodded. "His sudden change in MO didn't make any sense to me. All his past crimes had more of a flare for the dramatic and he loved to go after high profile targets such as politicians, CEO's, and a few movie stars. Now he's reduced to robbing small time dust shops in the downtown area?"

"Why go after dust, though?" Marrow asked. "I mean it doesn't look like he needs that much for himself."

"He's not selling them that's for sure." Harriet chipped in. "He doesn't strike me as a complete dumbass. The risk outweighs the reward and I doubt he's going to get anything special out of it. Sure there must be some underground market for everything but dust seems a little too common for it to be noteworthy."

Whitley was pleased by the speculations being floated around. Intelligent conversation was such a hard thing to come by these days and he was glad to have two people like Harriet and Marrow be quick on the uptake. He expected nothing less from the best Huntsmen in Atlas.

"What I want to know is who that lady in the bullhead was." Harriet held a hand out to Whitley and he promptly gave her his scroll. She replayed the part of the footage where the mystery woman appeared and paused. "I've never seen a Semblance like that before."

"It's versatile I'll give her that." Marrow commented as the woman fended off Glynda's attempts to bring the aircraft down. "Even for a fire-based one, she held her own against Beacon's Deputy and Goodwitch is no joke."

"Yes which is why Roman Torchwick has now become our top priority." Whitley took the stage as it were. He calmly paced back and forth. Now that the two had a handle on the situation it was time for the real work to begin.

"Why is that?"

"Think about it." Whitley said, pointing to the still image of the mystery woman. "Our Jane Doe only made an appearance tonight because our gentleman thief almost got caught. That tells me two things. First, this woman is not Roman's partner in crime but rather his new…employer shall we say. After all, he's doing all the grunt work while she reaps the benefits. Plus, with a semblance like that, I doubt Roman has a choice in the matter or he's taking up with a bigger fish that entered his small pond for survival, either one really." Whitley held up another finger. "Second, why bail him out in the first place? Why not leave him to his fate to flounder in a jail cell? It leads me to believe that Roman's services are invaluable to her at the moment but another possibility has crossed my mind."

"You think he'll sell her out if he gets caught?" Harriet said.

Whitley shrugged. "With the right incentive he might. He strikes me as the type to look out for number one and he'll jump at an opportunity to do so. But like I said, it's just a possibility. Plus, it will be easier to track him down than this woman we have next to zero intel on."

The young Schnee then reached out and grabbed a few files from his desk and handed them to Harriet. "I've taken the liberty of compiling a list of possible locations where a bullhead could be docked within Vale's city limits. The ones highlighted in red have the largest chance while those highlighted in green are remote at best. I've based my estimates from the direction the bullhead flew in as well as cross referencing flights going in and out of the Kingdom in the last week. Perhaps they managed to slip in without anyone being the wiser. Also, if you need a particular model number to narrow the search even further, I've included a list of possible ones that have been marked stolen or missing. Fortunately, bullheads are expensive to make and only a limited number of them exist throughout Remnant."

Harriet looked mildly impressed as she flipped through the documents with Marrow looking over her shoulder. "Would you look at that. You can do paperwork after all. Saphron will be so proud."

"Hardy har har, well my job is done for today." Whitley clapped. "The rest is up to you Ace-Ops to do whatever it is Ironwood sent you here to do because gods know it wasn't to protect me. I've never seen more atrocious bodyguards in my life."

"Hey!"

"Also, does insulting the client count as part of the job description?" Whitley said. "If so, I'll be having words with General Ironwood about this."

"You make it too easy." Harriet scoffed. She tucked the file under her arm and started to head out. "We'll relay all this to the general. See what he thinks and wait for further orders before moving in."

"Great, looks like stakeouts and more surveillance for a while." Marrow groaned.

"Don't be a baby."

* * *

Whitley sat alone in his study deep in thought. Harriet and Marrow had already left but he elected to remain instead of retiring for the evening. He needed to sort out a few more details before he could be at ease. He gave the two Huntsmen what they needed but it wasn't the full picture and to be honest, he didn't quite trust them with it yet. Their loyalty to the General would be a hindrance to him so for now, he'd keep this little tidbit to himself.

The only source of light in the room was from his private terminal where he scrolled through a list he managed to acquire thanks to his little program. Only a few really stood out to him and he made note of those particular people.

_Jaune Arc_

_Blake Belladona_

_Pyrrha Nikos_

_Lie Ren_

_Ruby Rose_

_Weiss Schnee_

_Nora Valkyrie_

_Yang Xiao Long_

What a colorful group of individuals. The next batch of incoming first years who will soon become the defenders of humanity against the hordes of Grimm. Of course, that's what anyone would assume at first glance. However, Whitley wasn't fooled. If it wasn't for a stroke of luck on his part, he would have remained oblivious until it was too late. In hindsight, he should've seen this coming the moment Ironwood had agreed to his little proposition. It was so obvious that he wanted to kick himself but hindsight was a cruel mistress.

There were always two sides to a conflict. He'd been so busy chasing after this phantom adversary for the General that he never stopped to consider who sat on the opposite side of the board. Whitley felt that he had stumbled upon something on a much larger scale than he first assumed.

Whitley found it odd that the Headmaster of Beacon himself dropped by the police precinct. After all, his deputy should have the situation well in hand. Come to think of it, Ms. Goodwitch was quick to respond to the situation, almost unbelievably so. Of course, she could have been in the area as well but the timing was too perfect. As soon as the bullhead showed up, the Huntress arrived a moment later.

If he didn't know any better, Whitley might have thought that Glynda was already pursuing their mystery woman beforehand and was waiting for the opportune moment to strike.

Well, the bottom line was Ozpin had showed his hand without realizing. He arrived at the police precinct and left after half an hour with his deputy in tow. Ms. Rose exited the building afterward where another familiar face dropped by to give her sister a lift home. The rather buxom blonde he ran into a couple nights ago ruffled her younger sister's hair in a show of affection much to Ms. Rose's embarrassment. Unfortunately, he wasn't able to peek into the precinct's systems as it was a bit tighter on security. He didn't want to risk his little program being discovered so soon but he still had options to explore. For example, public records were still available to him and even an establishment as esteemed as Beacon had to submit the required forms for accountability purposes.

Lo and behold, Ruby Rose was added to the roster of new students that very same night despite being two years younger than the rest of her peers. As he skimmed through the list of incoming first years, Whitley couldn't help but notice the rather impressive lineup. Aside from Ruby, there were other interesting individuals worth mentioning.

Pyrrha Nikos for example. Championship fighter and currently undefeated prodigy of Mistral

Blake Belladona, former member of the White Fang and was in fact the daughter of its two founding members.

Jaune Arc, a boy with inconsistent transcripts was being allowed entry despite the fact that a simple background check reveals he never went to a sanctioned preparatory combat school.

Whitley's own sister, heiress to the largest dust company in all of Remnant.

Even Yang Xiao Long had a more complicated background than he first assumed. Her family had quite a bloody and tragic history. It was also strange that team STRQ had a lot of leeway on their missions judging from the filed reports.

All these factors pointed to one man: Ozpin.

Of course, on the surface it would appear the man was merely doing his job. Selecting the best and training them to combat the evils of the world. However, there was a nagging feeling at the back of Whitley's mind. He wanted to believe the timing was just a coincidence but at the same time it seemed too orchestrated. All these events just happened to converge at this specific point in time.

The appearance of this phantom woman pulling Roman's strings. A shift in White Fang activity in this region of the continent. Ozpin recruiting the absolute cream of the crop for this school year and even bending over backwards for this one candidate who was not even at the right age for entry.

Unfortunately for them, these two shadow powers failed to account for one thing: his unending curiosity. Like a child being shown something dangerous and interesting, he wanted to know everything about it and keeping it hidden from him only served to drive him further. After all, people hide things for different reasons and the biggest secrets are those that are the most well guarded.

It all felt like one big back and forth. Two sides preparing for the inevitable clash and the first step was to set up the board with the appropriate pieces. First one to achieve their objective would be the victor. What their respective goals might be was still unclear at the moment but it would definitely be an edge if Whitley could find out what they were. It was almost like a game. Whitley loved games and there was no greater satisfaction than besting others in them. Sacrifices had to be made and pieces were lost in order to reach victory. He employed many similar tactics himself because why not? It was merely some plastic odds and ends on a board. Why should he care? Pawns were captured in the opening moves.

But it was different when those pawns had a name. Pawns that have dreams and aspirations. Pawns that have families and are being lead to their death for someone else to claim glory.

His sister being one of them.

And that was something he couldn't allow.

The bare bones of a plan began to form in his mind. The stakes had just been raised dramatically and he couldn't afford even the tiniest error on his part. He had to outwit an opponent who has been working behind the scenes for decades at least and whose influence spanned Kingdoms. Additionally, he had to find Roman's mystery woman soon because he couldn't allow her to move freely with so little information to go on. His only advantage so far was that these two shadow powers weren't aware of him and Whitley would like to keep it that way until it was no longer relevant. So as far as anyone was concerned, he was the son of a multi-billion dollar tycoon who wanted to spread his wings in a foreign Kingdom.

_Bump, Bump..._

The young Schnee couldn't help but laugh at the little jolt of adrenaline he felt in that moment. Here he was, a boy of mere fifteen about to throw his hat into the ring with killers, thieves, and masterminds. He should've been afraid for his life. One mistake and they might never find his body again. These people had powers and abilities that far exceeded his own and all he had was his mind.

How exciting!


End file.
